


Consideration

by apliddell



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt and comfort, M/M, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Laurent will suddenly realize he's still not used to being treated like a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

Damen sighed, shifted, punched the pillow under his cheek. 

Beside him in the dark Laurent also sighed. “It won’t make you go blind, you know,” he said in his clear soft voice. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Damen whispered. 

“Apparently. Which negates any need to whisper, doesn’t it?”

Damen grunted mingled annoyance, amusement, and affection, “Go back to sleep, Laurent.” 

There was a moment’s silence in which neither of them went back to sleep, “You won’t grow hair on your palms either.” 

“What?” said Damen. 

“Touching yourself. Or are there different repressive myths in Akielos? Anyway. Go ahead and masturbate, Damen.”

“I know I won’t-. I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“So you’re bouncing around my bed like a rubber ball instead,” Laurent’s voice was amused. The bedding whispered as he shifted closer and laid his head on Damen’s shoulder. 

Damen laid his head on top of Laurent’s. “I wouldn’t do that next to you without giving you the opportunity to decide you’d rather I didn’t,” he said quietly. “I would never have you wake up to something you had not agreed to.” 

Laurent swallowed and blinked hard, “Oh.” Damen kissed Laurent’s hair, and they were silent for many moments. Laurent found Damen’s hand in the bedding and pressed it between both of his. “Thank you for the consideration.” 

Damen curled his huge fingers between Laurent’s slimmer ones, “No less than anyone is owed, my love.” 

Laurent nestled even closer to Damen, “I don’t mind, if you want to. I know it will help you sleep.”

Damen wrapped in arm around Laurent, “I’d rather talk to you just now. Since you’re awake. Just as relaxing.” 

Laurent snorted in surprise, “I’m relaxing? Truly I have never been accused of that before, Damianos.”

“Well,” said Damen, smug. “You’re in love with me.” Laurent found the only reply he could make was to grin and grin into Damen’s shoulder.


End file.
